please come home (you know that i'm still waiting for you)
by lges
Summary: Tu sais que c'est dur de la regarder ? Tu sais que des fois, je lui envie son bonheur ? Ta fille, elle tient tellement de toi. On dirait un soleil, vous partagez le même rire, la même joie de vivre. Et quand je la regarde, elle m'éblouit. Elle me donne envie de ne plus jamais poser les yeux sur elle. :: :: Hermione et Ron dans leurs rôles de parents. RECUEIL.
1. Chapter 1

**B** onsoir, j'espère que ce recueil explorant Hermione et Ron en tant que parents vous plaira. Les différents chapitres peuvent être lus séparément. A moins qu'il n'en soit indiqué autrement, ils appartiennent à l'univers canonique.

J'aime travailler sous formes de thématiques donc si vous voulez, laissez moi dans les commentaires un mot ou une parole (une ligne uniquement de préférence) de chanson et je pourrais m'en inspirer pour un chapitre.

Bonne lecture. Merci à vous

* * *

 _Soleil._

Les nuits étaient chaudes et poisseuses, comme du sirop s'infiltrant dans les poumons alors qu'ils cherchaient désespérément de l'air frais. L'asphalte fondait, la sueur perlait au creux du cou.

Ils se retournaient encore et encore, ils s'enroulaient dans leurs draps blancs sans pouvoir se soustraire à la vague de chaleur qui les étouffait lentement. Même le voile opaque de la nuit ne pouvait retenir la brûlure d'un soleil déjà disparu.

Ils dormaient d'un sommeil agité, jusqu'au petit matin. Parfois, ils se réveillaient en plein milieu de la nuit, cherchant à tâtons dans l'obscurité moite leurs baguettes. Ils clignaient des yeux pour vérifier que la chambre n'était pas de braise. Ils se passaient la main dans les cheveux, inquiets et fiévreux.

Cet été là, ils rêvaient souvent qu'ils brûlaient. Cet été là, le premier après la guerre, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger rêvaient de s'immerger dans une eau pure et glacée, profonde et sauvage.

Au matin, quand un mince filet d'air tremblait devant leurs yeux, ils soupiraient. S'ils avaient été se baigner, qui sait, ils se seraient peut-être noyés.

* * *

x.

* * *

Ron déposa un baiser sur sa clavicule, elle le sentit à peine. Elle était en d'autres lieux, elle était dans d'autres enfers. Les nuits étaient chaudes en Angleterre.

C'était toujours le même cauchemar, le regard vide que ses parents posaient sur elle avant de s'envoler vers l'Australie et la canicule d'un sourire tremblant. En général, c'était à ce moment précis qu'elle se réveillait, quand le soleil dévorait leurs peaux blanches et que leurs lunettes ne renvoyaient qu'un abyssal trou noir.

Pendant de longues minutes, elle chercha le verre d'eau que Ron déposait toujours pour elle sur la table de chevet, comme s'il savait avec ses cheveux flamboyants, qu'un incendie se déclenchait sous ses paupières closes.

Elle haletait, elle babillait, à moitié consciente d'être dans leur appartement et non pas sur une terre de feu. Apparemment, le remords brûlait plus vite qu'une allumette.

Elle avait cru devenir adulte en brandissant sa baguette devant eux. Ça avait été comme s'arracher la peau à la façon d'un serpent qui mue, pour elle qui tenait plus du lion que du reptile. Pourtant, elle avait tenu bon.

C'était un instinct chez elle de les protéger comme elle protégeait Ron et Harry. Elle avait cru bien faire, mais quand elle brûlait, elle entendait toujours leurs voix par-dessus le crépitement des flammes.

Dans leurs bouches d'ectoplasmes et de cendres, leurs mots d'amour sonnaient comme des reproches et comme mille détours.

« Je reviendrais vous chercher », ce jour-là, elle avait pleuré. Pendant ce temps, ils l'avaient regardé et lui avait proposé, méfiants, une tasse de thé.

Elle avait refusé, elle avait couru, elle ne s'était jamais arrêté de courir, de s'éloigner.

Et dans ces rêves, elle avait beau prier, pleurer, ils finissaient toujours par la retrouver. Ils étaient comme des esprits frappeurs, ils la sortaient de sa torpeur et au petit matin, elle émergeait dans la terreur.

Au petit matin, elle comptait les heures. Elle comptait les heures et mille erreurs, quelques peurs.

Jusqu'au lendemain. Jusqu'à un certain matin.

* * *

x.

* * *

C'était un jour ordinaire. Il faisait chaud, le ciel était clair, le soleil jaune inondait leurs peaux. C'était un jour ordinaire, Ron s'était levé tôt. Elle sentait une odeur de gâteau s'élever depuis la cuisine et déjà, elle en souriait.

Puis son sourire dérapa. Sauvagement, son cœur se retourna. Dans son ventre, il y'avait bien des choses, bien des nœuds.

Elle sent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Oh, dans son ventre. Un soleil. Un malaise, une falaise.

Elle trembla, elle étouffa, elle rit un peu trop fort, un peu trop fort. Elle n'y croyait pas, elle n'avait aucune preuve, aucune évidence.

Il fallait qu'elle respire. Respire, respire, respire. Elle était brillante, elle était vivante. Elle avait survécu à une guerre, ce n'était pas un malaise qui allait lui faire perdre ses repères.

Elle posa délicatement ses mains devant ses paupières pour se cacher du cruel soleil, le vrai, qui la regardait de tous ses rayons, se noyer.

C'était un jour ordinaire, elle laissa sa baguette dans le salon. C'était un jour ordinaire, elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle ne voulait pas l'alerter, parce qu'il y avait déjà suffisamment de voix dans sa propre tête pour que Ron ne ramène la sienne. A l'intérieur, elle ne s'arrêtait pas de hurler.

Elle s'arrêta à une pharmacie, la première. Les mains tremblantes.

— Tenez. Les toilettes sont sur votre gauche.

Vers la gauche, elle sentit son monde chavirer. C'était comme une flamme et celle-là, comme les autres, ne s'éteignait pas par quelques larmes. C'était un soleil à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle rentra à l'appartement. Le soleil était brûlant. Il savait tout et s'étalait d'ici jusqu'aux contrées désertes de l'Australie.

Elle rentra à l'appartement. Elle le regarda, son rouquin.

— Tout va bien ? Je ne t'ai pas vu partir.

Elle, elle s'était le soleil qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Il s'était approché, il lui avait tout pris, ses parents et ses photos et ses souvenirs et quelques petits mots.

— Hermione, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Elle secouait la tête et ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage sur ses joues mouillées et entre deux baisers, il les repoussait, encore et encore, le preux chevalier.

— Pleure, pleure, pleure. Vas-y, laisse tout sortir.

Elle sanglota plus fort parce que malgré tous ses efforts, ce n'était que de la pluie, une petite accalmie.

Il la berçait dans ce grand salon, à genou. Elle sentait ses bras qui l'entourait, qui la protégeait du monde extérieur. Mais elle, son cruel soleil, sa malédiction de zèle, c'était ailleurs.

Elle regardait les constellations rousses qui se dessinaient sur ses pieds nus, entre ses larmes. Puis, elle commit une erreur, ça arrivait même aux meilleurs.

Elle croisa son regard. Elle tomba et c'était déjà trop tard.

— Je ne veux pas faire ça.

— Faire quoi, amour ? Tout ce que tu veux, on le fera.

— Je ne peux pas Ronald. Je ne peux pas, pas sans mes parents…

— Explique-moi.

— Je ne peux pas attendre un enfant. Je n'existe pas. Je n'ai pas de papa, pas de maman.

* * *

x.

* * *

Elle aurait voulu graver son visage dans le marbre, dans le ciel, dans son cœur. Il y avait tant de couleur dans son bonheur, dans ses oreilles surtout.

Il la fit glisser au sol, ils étaient épaule contre épaule. Pôles à pôles.

— Quand veux-tu partir ?

Elle s'étrangla dans un rire. Elle savait bien jouer à l'idiote. Elle avait appris, petite fille dans la cour de récré à réciter par cœur les répliques de la sotte.

— D'ici ? Jamais. Je suis bien avec toi.

— Bien sûr, 'mione. Bien sûr, amour. Quand veux-tu partir ? On va les ramener.

Il l'embrassa. Elle le secoua, elle le contempla longuement comme s'il était devenu gravement sérieux. Suffisamment, pour que ça devienne périlleux.

— On ne peut pas Ron ! Et s'ils sont heureux là-bas ?

— Tous ceux qui ne te connaissent pas ne le sont pas.

x.

Ils prirent l'avion. 24 heures de vol et d'attente et d'angoisses et de regards et de silences.

Des murmures en nombres, quelques baisers, un juron au décollage.

Ron n'avait jamais pris l'avion. Il fallait croire que son petit soleil non plus. C'était leur première première fois à trois. Elle le regardait en coin. Elle l'aimait, à en pleurer, à en rire, à en crever.

Elle l'aimait mais la guerre s'était finie bien trop vite, comme un pansement qu'on arrache sèchement et qui saigne un peu. Ils étaient resté là sur le bord de la route, sur le bord de la vie à attendre. Puis Ron l'avait pris par les épaules et il l'avait ramené à la maison.

Il ne l'avait pas ramené chez lui. Après la guerre, il y avait beaucoup trop de bruits. Chez elle, il y avait des autres, une famille d'Anglais aux regards acéré qui avaient accroché des photos au frigo et laissé des papiers sur le bureau.

Mais Ron, vaillant comme un fou, vaillant comme un roi, il l'avait guidé. Elle était fatiguée, avec ses hématomes, ses yeux cernés, le sang séché dans ses cheveux, et son cœur de noyée.

Ils avaient à peine décoré, la première semaine. Elle l'avait regardé dormir entre deux cauchemars. Pendant une semaine, elle avait savouré ce sommeil encore timide qui jouait avec les reflets roux de sa peau et donnait au bleu qui embrassait sa mâchoire, l'apparence d'un lac, d'un trou noir.

Dans l'avion, alors qu'il s'était assoupi, elle caressa le grain de sa peau. Elle glissait sous ses doigts, comme un drap de soie.

Parfois, il glissait tout entier. Elle avait la sensation qu'il lui échappait.

Alors, avec des gestes maladroits, elle le rattrapait.

Quand il se réveilla, en sursaut, ce fut presque instinctivement qu'il s'agrippa à elle comme à un radeau.

— On est bientôt arrivé ?

— Bientôt. Avec décalage horaire, il est très tôt. C'est bien, il fait moins chaud.

— Tu veux me parler de ce qui te déranges ou tu préfères me parler météo ?

— Tu grandirais, toi, dans ce monde-là ? Je veux dire, si tu avais le choix…

— Ce monde, il n'est pas fait de choix, l'interrompit-il. Tu le sais comme moi. Cet enfant, si tu le veux vraiment, il combattra pour la vie.

— Tu veux d'un enfant qui nage dans nos peurs ?

— Et toi, mon amour, tu ne veux pas d'un enfant qu'on réchauffe de ses erreurs, de ses peurs et qu'on félicite pour savoir si bien arracher des petits bonheurs ?

Elle laissa ses mots couler dans sa gorge comme un sirop.

— C'est une erreur.

— Ce n'est pas la plus grosse qu'on est faite.

— Tu parles de ce voyage ou du… ?

Silence. Elle n'arrivait pas à articuler. Lui, il rit d'un rire grave et chaud.

— Du voyage bien sûr ! Désolé, aimée, mais quitte à choisir, je préfère encore le balai.

* * *

x.

* * *

L'Australie, c'était une terre brûlée. Des paysages de roches et d'arbres verdoyants, un air frais puisque c'était l'hiver de cet étrange côté de la terre.

Hermione chercha, fouilla, déterra. Elle tomba sur une mauvaise adresse, sur un collègue de travail, sur un camarade dentiste, une secrétaire. Elle tomba dans son lit, après une journée passé à naviguer.

Pour la première fois, dans son cauchemar, ses parents lui soufflaient un air froid au visage.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle ne pensa pas à un mauvais présage, elle pensa à cet enfant pris en otage.

Elle secoua Ron jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, les cheveux en bataille et le regard alerte.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Et si je n'arrive pas à inverser le sortilège ?

Il l'enlaça fort. Au début, elle crut qu'il tremblait. Ce ne fut qu'en se penchant tout près de son visage qu'elle remarqua qu'il riait comme un doux muet.

— Je t'interdit de me réveiller pour des problèmes comme cela ! Tu es Hermione Granger, par Merlin !

Il rit et elle le frappa à l'épaule, doucement, là où il avait un grain de beauté. Il la fit basculer, rouler entre leurs deux oreillers. Il avait le regard laqué de silence, et de désirs que seul le temps pansait.

Il lui murmure à l'oreille des mots de merveille. C'était comme à chaque fois, admirer l'équilibre, le creux de leurs corps, de pouvoir le tuer et le ressusciter d'un simple baiser de ses lèvres vermeilles.

Plus tard, dans la précipitation, ils se rhabillèrent. Elle enfila par erreur son pull à lui, et il courut derrière elle, ses sandales à la main.

Le soleil était haut mais pas aigri. Ils enveloppaient leurs mains liées, leurs corps toujours à proximités, leurs rires qui s'accompagnaient de cauchemar qu'il prenait soin de cacher, de soigner.

Toujours, Hermione et Ron couraient. Le soleil était paresseux, en somme un beau jour pour être heureux.

Eux, ils manquaient de trébucher, de se vautrer, de s'envoler. Ils touchaient à peine le sol, se cognaient dans les épaules et en riaient, le dos vouté.

Ils étaient en retard. Wendell et Monica Wilkins attendaient.

Le soleil d'Hermione grandissait dans son ombre, il étendait sagement ses rayons.

Plus tard, quand elle avait posé la main sur la poignée du cottage des Wilkins, Hermione songea à cette graine de merveille.

Hermione avait toujours dénié les miracles. Elle brûlait au soleil et préférait dormir dans les ombres rousses ou dans les pages d'un livre.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre plat au moment où Ron rentra.

Elle l'avait senti le danger, ce jour-là dans les toilettes mal éclairés, le danger d'une vie bouleversée.

Elle pria le soleil de l'aimer, de l'aduler. Et peut-être qu'il ne l'entendit pas, qu'elle était trop noyée, trop immergée.

Elle s'efforça de l'oublier. L'amour viendrait, qu'elle pensait. Forcément.

Parce que chaque jour, elle le voyait bien, chaque jour inlassablement le soleil se levait et la dévisageait. Elle, cette enfant qui n'avait aucun air de maman et qui n'était pas fichue de garder ses parents.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour. Voici le second chapitre sur le thème du "parrain". J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour sur le premier chapitre donc j'espère que celui là vous conviendra plus._

* * *

Hermione connaissait Harry comme le dos de sa main, comme elle connaissait le visage et les sourires de Ron.

Ils étaient trois. Ils l'avaient toujours été et Hermione savaient au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble.

Harry s'était imposé comme parrain presque naturellement

(Elle aurait besoin d'un roc, d'un soutien, d'une main pour la guider. Aucun des frères de Ron n'était suffisamment tangible. Ils tremblaient tous sous le poids du fantôme de Fred.)

Ils étaient des âmes sœurs, des héros. Et cette chose qui grandissait dans son ventre était seule, solitaire, sensible et silencieuse.

Dans les tréfonds de la nuit, qu'ils soient à la maison ou au Terrier, dans l'ancienne chambre étroite de Ron, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander : _Qu'arriverait-il s'ils la loupaient, s'ils l'abandonnaient, s'ils ne parvenaient pas à lui offrir ce dont elle aurait besoin pour grandir ?_

Le souffle de Ron était court toute les nuits. Il crochetait ses poignets autour des draps, il étranglait un ennemi invisible. Elle le regardait, son beau visage tordu de concentration alors qu'elle tentait de percer le mystère derrière ses paupières scellées.

C'était un ange. Son torse constellé de tâches de rousseurs qui palissait à la lumière de la lune et sa bouche entrouverte qui laissait échapper un mot que personne ne pouvait saisir tout à fait.

Elle aurait pu passer des nuits à l'admirer, à veiller sur lui comme la journée, d'un seul regard, il l'embrassait. Cependant, elle finissait toujours par poser sa tête contre sa poitrine, juste pour être sûre.

Parce que son cœur s'était déjà arrêté avant. Pendant la guerre.

Alors, elle relâchait son souffle, sans se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait retenu tout ce temps, juste pour un battement de cœur. Le sien. C'était toujours son cœur avant le sien, il avait failli mourir tant de fois. Empoisonné par erreur, assassiné par conviction.

x.

Harry n'était pas toujours heureux, Hermione le savait. Elle le sentait. Quand il toquait à leur porte, quand il ouvrait les fenêtres en grand pour mieux respirer. Quand il mentait dans un sourire, dans un clin d'œil.

Quand il partait, il y avait toujours son odeur, son malheur. Il ne restait qu'eux deux, un temps de flottement à se regarder dans les yeux, à serrer les poings et à se convaincre mutuellement que lui courir après ne servirait à rien. Ils étaient jeunes, Ron était fort, il avait construit un mur autour de ses peurs, autour de la mort.

Harry, c'était autre chose. C'était comme si à chaque pas, son sol, son monde, s'effondrait encore plus bas. Harry, il ne pleurait pas un mort. Il faisait le deuil d'une vie de guerre, de sueur. De sang. Beaucoup de sang. Il pleurait le survivant, qui ne savait plus où poser les pieds, que faire de ses mains faites pour lutter et de ses yeux miséricordieux.

On lui avait proposé un poste d'Auror. Ça paraissait juste.

Ca paraissait une bonne récompense que de le laisser courir la campagne après des ombres rouges.

Il était la vague, et eux, inquiets sur le rivage se laissaient tremper les pieds. La mer avait toujours été tendre avec les cœurs innocents. Harry avait toujours aimé les enfants, il était le sauveur des petits et des grands.

Ce ne serait plus des géants, plus des déments, juste quelques cauchemars aliénants et des tas de monstres rampants sous le lit, dans l'armoire, dans le noir. Harry savait élever les gens, les rendre forts et leur faire croire qu'ils étaient puissants. Il serait capable de donner un peu de sa magie à cet enfant.

x.

Hermione exprima son idée à Ron, un matin alors qu'ils étaient pieds nus dans la cuisine. Le monde était toujours plus réel quand on marchait dessus pieds nus, pensait Hermione. Elle sentait le carrelage froid, la morsure béante de la gravité qui la maintenait debout, envers et contre tout.

— Harry serait un bon parrain.

— Oui ! Bien sûr ! A condition qu'il accepte…

La voix de Ron s'éteignit dans un frisson. Des frissons, il en existait des tas. Des frissons d'amours, quand deux corps fusionnaient en plein milieu d'une nuit humide et étoilée. Des frissons de froid quand on ne sentait plus son propre corps, des frissons d'effrois quand la peur guidait la main, la tête, et le cœur.

Chez Ron, c'était plus un frisson de nostalgie. Tous deux se rappelait la ligne droite et puissante que formait le dos d'Harry quand il soulevait les foules. Ils l'avaient suivi jusqu'en enfer, et, à 11 ans, au premier mot qui sortit de sa maigre bouche, il savait qu'il le suivrait bien plus loin encore.

Harry était passé de soldat à souverain à souvenir. Il n'était plus que l'ombre d'un sourire, comme quand le soleil s'inclinait devant les nuages, durant cette année de cavale, mais qu'Hermione persistait à gouter en mémoire à la douceur de ses rayons.

Harry, leur leader, flottait entre eux comme un silence confortable. La théière siffla, et siffla encore.

Pendant de longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Ron, d'une main tremblante et tacheté de roux, ne l'arrête.

Il se retourna vers Hermione, avec un sourire doux. Il aurait pu marcher jusqu'à elle et combler l'écart entre eux mais elle avait besoin de cet espace. Pour penser, imaginer, craindre et se sauver.

Elle le voyait mieux de loin, la courbe de ses cils et les fossettes de ses joues.

— Invitons-le à déjeuner.

Avant, ils n'auraient même pas eu besoin de le dire, Harry aurait été là. Désormais, le laisser entrer dans leur appartement, c'était comme laisser rentrer un esprit. Esprit frappeur malicieux ou âme égarée, il ne savait jamais qui ils accueillaient.

Ron semblait se faire la même réflexion car il fronça les sourcils, le regard perdu sur les tasses encore vides qu'ils venaient de sortir de l'étagère.

— Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

Elle était presque certaine qu'il ne parlait pas du déjeuner. Chez Ron, les déjeuners étaient presque toujours une bonne idée, les parrains en revanche…

Il la prit dans ses bras et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Il le fera. Pour Sirius et pour nous.

Elle l'espérait.


End file.
